


W.I.L.L. Y.O.U. M.A-

by OnlyHereForGallavich (orphan_account)



Series: This Love, This Family [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic!Gallavich, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mickey asks, Worried Mickey, proposal, these boys are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OnlyHereForGallavich
Summary: Mickey may want Ian to be his husband.But then Ian says something that makes Mickey unsure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hii guys!  
> so this is a part of a series, but can be read independently too. In my series, gallavich is married so this is a prequel of sorts.  
> hope you like it xxx

Ian and Mickey were lying in bed, tired out. The house seemed empty without Yev, who was at Svetlana’s for the weekend. Mickey was lying on his stomach, face against his pillow as was his habit. Ian had his arm thrown around his boyfriend, (though Mickey would hate that title) tracing idle patterns on the sweaty skin of his back. “Hey, Mick?” He asked quietly. The older boy grumbled, but looked up slightly to peer up at Ian. “The fuck do you want?” he muttered, no fire behind his words. Ian gave him a mischievous smirk that always made his heart race, lying Mickey down again. Mickey anticipated round two, but instead he felt Ian’s index finger trace something more specific onto his skin. “The fuck, Gallagher?” he asked, but Ian just pushed him back down. W. I. L. L. Y. O. U. M. A.

Mickey’s heart started beating so fast he thought it would escape his chest. He had never thought of marrying Gallagher. Yeah, he had briefly entertained the idea of Ian standing before him in a suit. And yes, it would be nice to call the only boy he had ever loved his husband. And just maybe, there was a ring shoved into the remotest region of his sock drawer that he had pawned off two old guns for. 

Just maybe. 

But Ian, Ian doing it? It had never crossed his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Ian trace... ‘K’. 

“K? You forget how to spell, Gallagher?” He asked lightly. “Nope. I think I got it right. Will you make me a sandwich?” Ian answered, and horror flooded Mickey. “What else would I... Oh.” Ian answered his own question. “Oh fuck. Mickey, I would never do that,” the impossibility of it sounded in Ian’s voice, making Mickey’s heart ache, “Just a fuckin’ piece of paper, right?” 

Mickey laughed lightly and agreed, trying to ignore the sharp bite of disappointment in his chest. Little did he know, Ian was just saying what Mickey had told him all those years ago, not wanting to push him too far. That had always made Mickey run. And not marrying Mickey was better than having to lose him.

 

///

 

It took a drunken conversation with Mandy for him to admit his crushed plans to someone. The Milkovich had never been ones for heart-to-hearts but a bottle of whiskey would do that to a guy. Especially a guy who had started drinking less since Ian had to cut down. Mandy hadn’t sympathised with her brother, not for a moment. Instead, she hit him on the head firmly the moment the words came out of his mouth: “I was gunna ask Gallagher to marry me. But I don’t think he wants that.” 

Mandy didn’t hold back, and Mickey cried out, “Ow what the fuck bitch?!” Mandy rolled her eyes, wondering once more how her dirty mouthed brother had ended up with the sunniest guy on the South Side. “Idiot,” she said, with slight affection seeping through the word, “I have no fucking clue why, but Ian loves you. The dude’s crazy about you.” Mickey believed her, he trusted the way Ian felt about him. But- “He said it, Mandy. He said marriage was just a fucking piece of paper, so fuck me for being worried, okay?” 

Boys, Mandy thought as she rolled her eyes yet again. “ASK him. Trust me when I say, there’s no way that boy won’t say yes.”

 

///

 

Mickey was nervous about taking his psychotic sister’s advice, but he did anyway. He couldn’t have held back anyway, hidden the ring forever. Like ripping off a band-aid, he thought, as he and Ian lay on the couch watching Double Impact for the billionth time. Mickey had suggested it. It was his small attempt at romance. Everything else was ordinary; pizza rolls, beer, two day old clothes (okay maybe just his). Mickey had briefly entertained the idea of taking him out to a restaurant, but decided this was more of their style. So the sat on the couch, leaning against each other in a way that had become natural to Mickey over time. 

“Hey, Gallagher?” He asked quietly, voice catching a little. His fingers trembled, though he would never admit it, as his fingers played with the ring in the pocket of his sweats. Ian looked down at his boyfriend, eyes bright in a way Mickey had come to recognise as the looking-at-Mickey expression. He knew it well, having caught himself looking the same way in the mirror when he was around Ian. “Yeah, babe,” Ian grinned, knowing full well Mickey hated the pet names. “Fuck you,” Mickey shoved him half heartedly, before coming back to the point. He sat up straighter and his expression turned serious. Ian’s heart started racing, coming to the worst conclusions. Mickey wanted to break up, Mickey leaving, Mickey gone from his life. 

“You know... fuck... you know I love you,” Mickey started, tripping over his words. Ian relaxed as the possibility of breaking up evaporated, but the surprise lingered. Mickey rarely made declarations of love, even as Ian had learnt to hear it in all the little things Mickey did for him, with him. “I... Jesus, I don’t know how to do this,” Mickey continued bravely, “I just, I know you think it’s just a piece of paper, but...” He trailed off, unable to continue. Instead he shoved the ring into Ian’s hand. 

 

“Mickey...” Ian breathed, all the air gone from his lungs. The blue eyed boy looked up at Ian apprehensively, fear of rejection spreading onto his face. Ian collected his raging emotions a little and settled on a mischievous smirk. “Are you going to ask something?” Mickey rolled his eyes, even as everything in him relaxed since Ian’s reaction wasn’t disgust or anger as he had feared. “Gallagher, I really love your dick and I want it forever so...” Ian still looked expectant, so Mickey sighed before continuing. “Ian,” He said more seriously, “I’ve been married before, but THAT was a fucking piece of paper. Because even then, you were the only person I wanted to be standing up there with. And now... now, I can. So,” He held Ian’s hand in a way he normally never would, “Ian fucking Clayton Gallagher will you marry me?”

 

Ian’s eyes overflowed, and Mickey knew his answer before he said it. Before he said, “Yes, god yes Mick. That’s all I want; you’re all I want,” before bending down to press their lips together even as Mickey’s fingers deftly slipped the ring onto Ian’s. 

 

///


End file.
